


Structure of Bone

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: The kids put together bone structures wrong.  On purpose.
Series: Hauntober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Structure of Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Rated G for General Plastic Bone Play  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Skeleton=  
> Characters: Robert, Azmaria, Dean, Nioku, Aurèle, Makhel, Rio, Mae, Tiok, Bubblegum, Schaden, Oasis, Typhon, Hyloid,

=Skeleton=

Robert poked at the dangling decoration that looked like the bone structure of, something. He couldn’t quite place it. He remembered seeing such an animal in one of his ancient texts when he was little but that was so long ago. He watched as Azmaria hung more decorations up.

“With all that’s been happening, I nearly forgot what was tomorrow,” she had said earlier that day.

Now, she was spending the entire Friday decorating in black and orange in between baking cookies. An elderly half-Austrian and half-Japanese woman who had the energy to vault over the house had come and greeted Robert warmly before helping Azmaria and before noon, at least fifteen people were wandering the house getting ready for...something. Robert didn’t know what though. He had tried to ask but he was just ushered away. Now, he and Dean were standing in the kitchen.

A woman with bubblegum pink hair and garments was brewing something in a small cast-iron pot on the stove. It smelled interesting, to say the least.

“Are you one, too,” the woman asked, noticing Robert watching her.

“One of what,” he asked.

“A witch,” she said, laughing. “Guess not.”

“Mom, we’re home,” Nioku called out.

“Oh, who’s this new friend of yours,” Azmaria asked.

“My name is Aurèle. I’m non-binary.”

“Well, Aurèle, it’s nice to meet you,” Azmaria said with a smile as Rio and Makhel moved through the living room and made their way to the kitchen.

“Ooh, do I smell sage and thyme,” Makhel asked, stepping up to the bubblegum woman.

“It’s for protection, you are a witch?”

“Sorcerer,” Makhel stated. “Voodou.” She took a step away from Makhel almost immediately.

“Azmaria lets a sorcerer in her home?”

“She’s let Romani, shamans, and a lot more in our home,” Rio said, taking out materials for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. “Mom! Nevermind, found it!”

Mae and Tiok entered the kitchen and looked at the dangling decoration.

“Does that look familiar,” Tiok asked and Rio looked at the structure of plastic bones.

“It’s a gibbon,” Nioku said, taking a single glance at it as he entered the room. “What’re you making Bubblegum?”

“Protection potion,” she answered. “If the sorcerer would let me.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t notice my presence was unsettling you,” Makhel said, stepping away. “Sorry.”

“We can eat in the backyard,” Rio suggested, making sandwiches for his siblings and friends. “Where’s Aurèle?”

“They’re busy chatting away with mom about the history of the Jack-o’-lanterns,” Nioku said, rolling his eyes.

“Are they magical,” Bubblegum asked.

“On the topic of magic belief, he admitted to being from a line of druids,” Nioku said, shrugging as a sandwich was put in his hand.

Bubblegum nodded and turned the heat off and put the pot on a cold burner.

“Tiok, Mae, your sandwiches are read,” Rio said, drawing their attention from the skeletal gibbon.

“Do you think mom printed it out,” Tiok muttered, taking his sandwich.

“Only way it could be,” Mae stated, accepting hers as well. “How else would she have one?”

“She’s got more out back,” Bubblegum stated and they all looked at her. She was pouring the liquid into vials and stoppering them while setting the filled ones aside as she worked.

“Let’s go see,” Rio suggested.

“Aurèle, get over here,” Nioku called out and they joined them just in time for Rio to hand them a sandwich.

“Well, since it’s a visual task, I’ll do something else,” Schaden stated.

“You can still enjoy the autumn breeze with us,” Makhel suggested, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Come on,” Robert called out, running outside with the others, and Dean, behind him.

It was as if setting foot into an undead savanna. There were animal bone structures everywhere and life-size.

“Are we sure these are plastic,” Rio asked, tapping on an elephant’s leg. “Yeah, it’s plastic.”

“How much work took to making these,” Tiok gasped out as the spry old woman jumped down from the giraffe’s head.

“Oasis, did you put these all together,” Nioku asked.

“With the help of my children, Typhon and Hyloid,” she answered. “Oh, Schaden, you’ve grown so much!” She went to him and started to pinch Schaden’s cheek gently.

“ _O_ _machan_!” Schaden’s four siblings laughed at his plight.

“Now, now, I won’t have you butchering both the German and Japanese languages by mixing them. It’s one or the other, my little Schadenfreude.”

“Mwahahahaha! Now, none will stand a chance against the mighty gazelle!”

“Ty, that’s not how they look!”

“It doesn’t matter how they look, Hyloid, it matters on what will keep them alive!”

Everyone looked and saw a gazelle head on a Cape buffalo’s body with a mouth full of lion teeth. At it, a guy with wild black hair wearing a skull for a helmet and a woman dressed as a geisha were fussing together.

“Mom?” The geisha turned and looked at Schaden. “I thought you were on a business trip!”

“Oh, yes, I came back today,” Hyloid stated. She even had the white makeup on. “Elmira told me you were staying here during the past couple of months. Typhon! Knock it off!”

“Where’s _Opa_?”

“He went out with Razorblade for some candy,” Oasis stated. “Now, Typhon set those animals right!”

“But, _haha_ ,” Typhon whimpered out. He was punched in the shoulder by Hyoid and whimpered out. “ _Haha_ , Hyloid hit me!”

“Excuse me,” Oasis said and went over to her twins and gently swat them both on the head. “You’re acting like children!”

“Well, to be fair, we are your children,” Typhon stated, rubbing his head. She had somehow missed his skull mask which fell over his face as she hit him. He put it back up on the side of his head and snickered at Hyloid. “She ruined your hair-don't.”

“You to go inside and see if they need help,” Oasis growled out at them. “I’ll finish up out here.” The two immediately rushed away from their angry mother. When Hyloid and Typhon were inside she turned back to the kids and smiled gently. “Would you uh,” she paused and counted. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight like to help me set up this savanna boneyard? Who are you three?”

“I’m dating Rio,” Makhel readily announced as if waiting for the question.

“I’m just a friend,” Aurèle stated.

“I moved in recently since I had no other place to go,” Robert explained.

Oasis smiled and nodded.  “ Before doing anything though, we first we need to fix Typhon’s little creation.”

“I don’t know,” Mae said, taking a picture of it. “I think it looks cool. Typhon’s always up to these chaotic shenanigans. At least this one is completely harmless.”

“ We only have one skeleton of each animal,” Oasis stated.

“Then let’s continue his trend,” Tiok said, a massive grin on his face. “Schaden’s responsible for handing us parts.”

***

When everyone finished, they, except for Schaden, looked at their mishmash of animal bone structures.

“Mom’s gonna either love it or hate it,” Nioku stated.

“Well, if she wanted them set right, she wouldn’t have sent Typhon to help,” Tiok stated.

“What the?” Azmaria stepped outside and looked everything over. “It’s a mess out here.”

“Think of it as creative expression,” Oasis stated.

“I love it,” she stated. “I was taken aback at first, but this is really good.”

“Typhon started it, credit goes to him and his lion-toothed gazelle buffalo,” Mae stated. She was talking while taking pictures of the animals they created.

“Well, dinner’s done,” Azmaria stated. “Come inside and wash your hands.”

They all went back inside but Azmaria lingered, looking at her bizarre savanna before following.


End file.
